Question: Rewrite ${(8^{-8})^{5}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (8^{-8})^{5} = 8^{(-8)(5)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (8^{-8})^{5}} = 8^{-40}} $